


A Heart’s Greatest Wish

by bluesparkle19girl



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Everybody Lives, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanart and conments on it, Legends, Link deserves to feel like a person and not a means to an end, Link has a lot of guilt over the events of BOTW, Link is willing to sacrifice himself, Link needs a hug, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mute Link, Reunion, Sidon gives him that hug, Sign Language, Survivor Guilt, Wishing Well, hideouts, impulsive decision making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesparkle19girl/pseuds/bluesparkle19girl
Summary: Link is exploring outside of Zora's Domain and runs into Sidon, who shows him something incredible that leads to a happy ending for all.





	A Heart’s Greatest Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it let me know if I need to add or change anything.  
> Inspired by :Burden by KaikaKaze and comments on the art.  
> Here's the Link: https://www.deviantart.com/kaikakaze/art/Burden-674890632

One fact that Link always believed in was, to always put others before yourself. Link believed that when he was growing up, he believed that when he was chosen to be one of The Champions of Hyrule, and he believed it now more than ever, since he was the only one who could stop Gannon.

A hundred years of recovering meant countless lives were in jeopardy for so long, because of the events that occurred when Gannon appeared for the first time. Link would make sure that he'd atone for his mistakes no matter what it took.

* * *

Since Link had awoken and retained most of his memories he was consumed by guilt. For every life he couldn’t save, for everything he had promised himself that, he’d do as a champion. Link planned on disappearing and living his own life once everything was settled. He figured Zelda could handle things without his help.

Although, Link was constantly thinking about how to defeat Gannon and dark thoughts swam around his head constantly, he still had time to be around people and be sociable.

Sidon was the person whose friendship Link treasured the most. Sidon was a window into the memories he had forgotten and a great person to be around. Link had also been crushing on Sidon. Over the course of everything that had happened, Link had fallen in love with him, and wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

* * *

One day, Link was on the outskirts of Zora’s Domain. He was wandering around and came upon a meadow with a waterfall. It looked so peaceful and beautiful.

Suddenly Sidon sprang up out of the waterfall and headed towards Link.

“Hello, my friend.” Sidon called out, as he came up to stand beside him.

“ _Hi,_ ” Link signed back.

“What are you doing here?” Sidon asked.

“ _Just sightseeing.”_ Link replies as he looks around, his eyes sparkling with curiosity as he does.

“It is a nice place for it.” Sidon says, as he looks out over the horizon.

“ _You come here often?”_ Link asked.

“Yes my friend, in fact Mipha and I discovered this place ages ago and considered it our secret hideout.” Sidon replied.

“ _I’m sorry to intrude.”_ Link signed, face flushed red with embarrassment.

“It’s fine my friend, may I show you something?” Sidon said.

Link nodded and Sidon took Link’s hand and guided him into a glen.

* * *

As they walked through the glen Link looked around in fascination. The glen glittered in the sunlight making the whole area glow bright gold. Then two of them came upon a clearing with a silver and bronze well with gold trim and gems covering the top.

“ _It’s beautiful, what is it?_ " Link asked.

“A wishing well, legend says that this well will grant you your heart’s desire.” Sidon replies.

Link looked at the well intrigued. Something that could grant your heart’s desire was something anyone would want. Link knew what he with for if he had the chance. Link would wish for Gannon’s defeat and the return of The Champions of Hyrule, even if the wish cost him his life.

“ _I want to see if it works.”_ Link signed.

“Okay, can I join you?" Sidon asked.

Link nods.

Without a second thought or delay Link and Sidon headed towards the well, cups some water into their hands and took a drink. Suddenly there’s a flash of bright light that blinds both of them.

* * *

When things seem steady again. The first thing Link hears are voices. More specifically, Sidon’s voice and Mipha’s voice. Link opens his eyes to see The Champions of Hyrule and Zelda standing in front of the well.

“Mipha your back, I’ve missed you so much!” Sidon says, as he pulls her into an embrace.

“I’ve missed you too, sweet Sidon.” Mipha replies.

“How are we here?” Zelda asked.

* * *

For a brief moment Link looks down at himself. He is definitely still living and breathing. Link stares at everyone completely shocked, his wish had worked and everyone was okay. Link was willing to give up his life to save others as atonement for his mistakes and his only regret was never telling Sidon how he felt about him. He accepted his fate and was ready to face it. So, what in the world happened?

* * *

“I can answer that.” A voice says from behind Link.

“Impa!” Zelda says, with a huge smile on her face.

“Hello Zelda, Link.” Impa replies.

“So what’s going on? Zelda asked.

“This well is an ancient source of magic. It was used to grant the heart’s desire of anyone who used it. As years passed, people had very dark and twisted hearts desires. So my people hid the well, and let the story of it fade into legend.” Impa replies.

“Until Sidon and I found it.” Mipha says.

“Indeed, I was worried that you would tell people of it.” Impa replies.

“Never, the minute I saw it, I knew what it was and so did Sidon.” We agreed to keep it secret until the day we died.” Mipha stated.

Sidon nods in confirmation, “We were never going to tell anyone what we found. We knew what would happen if we did.” Sidon says.

“Indeed, I’m glad that it could be used for good once again.” Impa says.

“So, who made the wish to bring his life?” Urbosa asked.

“I am curious of that as well.” Daruk says.

“Whoever did has earned my respect.” Revali says.

Sidon locks eyes with Link. Link meets Sidon's gaze and nods.

“Do you want me to tell them?” Sidon says, via lip movement.

Link shakes his head.

* * *

Later on, word of Gannon’s defeat spread and everyone was celebrating The Champions of Hyrule's return. During the party Link pulls Sidon aside and they headed to Sidon’s room.

* * *

_“I want to show you something.”_ Link says.

“Okay.” Sidon says.

Link pulls off his shirt to reveal a brand. The brand looked like the Triforce.

“How did you get this?” Sidon asked, while reaching out to touch the brand.

 _“The Sheikah have a ceremonial event that proves devotion. Every champion has one somewhere on their body.”_ Link says.

“Wow.” Sidon says shocked.

 _“Yeah.”_ Link says.

Then there is silence.

* * *

“Why did you not want me to tell The Champions of Hyrule and Zelda about your wish?” Sidon asked.

 _“Because I am only a means to an end, nothing more, nothing less. I should have died that day. Maybe it would have been better if I did.”_ Link says, eyes burning with anger and tears.

Sidon looks at Link shocked, “You are not a means to an end. You are a hero my friend, and someone I care about dearly. I would feel horrible if I never knew you.”

 _“I know you do, I care about you too._ _I’m in love with you. You are someone I want to be a part of my life.”_ Link says, tears still streaming down his face.

“I love you too. I want you to be a part of my life too.” Sidon says, as he walks closer to Link and pulls him into his arms.

Then, Link looks up at Sidon and pulls him down into a kiss. Link and Sidon see fireworks as they kiss, their hands move around frantically exploring every inch of each-other’s bodies.

When they break apart, they stare at each other, smiling brightly.

“No matter what, I will always love you, my pearl.” Sidon says.

 _“I love you too Sidon, now and forever.”_ Link says.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome.


End file.
